For Years He Wondered Now He Knows
by meganann
Summary: This is my first story on FanFic.  It's just the love story between Amu and Ikuto after he left.  I know he came back, and this is, well, my version of it   Amuto
1. Chapter 1

All those years, they wondered. And know they knows; that she is still his, and he is still hers.

Have you ever wondered what if? Sure, the two words separate have no real damage. But when put together they sure do have a huge impact on a persons life, and in this case, two peoples lives.

It was 11:23 P.M. and the heroine of our story was already in bed, but in a different bed, a different house; but our dark, black stray ally cat was wide awake and on herbalcony.

Hesighed at **Amu's **foolishness; even at hernew home, sheforgot to lock herbalcony door. Heshook hishead and lightly chuckled as heslowly slid the door open and quietly walked in, closing the door behind him. **Ikuto **then had histrademark smirk as helocked her door. 'It'd be funny to leave hera note…' hethought to himselfas hethen started to searched the room for a pencil and paper. Hewalked over to her desk, which was quite a mess, and finally found a pen and paper, "**Amu**…You really need to start locking your windows, a perv could come in - IT" 'That's good enough, I hope,' hethought as he placed it where her alarm clock was, and left her room to go and find a couch. He didn't want her to wake up and just find him in her bed, creepy much? And expected, that's what he did when he was staying at her house when he was sick.

That got him to thinking of the first time he'd ever been in her house, or, shared a moment with **Amu**, a true moment. The moment he confessed to her, but to her, he was just the boy who cried wolf. He didn't want to think of that, it was heartbreaking. Six years have passed, she was just eighteen and he was twenty-three. But the stray cat had just got back from looking for his father, he had no where else to go, and thought that **Amu** would let him stay here with her like she used to. He was desperate for a bed, and

hers looked like it was so comfy…

He slowly and quietly lifted up the covers and slid right next **Amu**. He felt so at home, lying next to **Amu**; he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He had his trademark smirk plastered on his face when he felt a warmness on his body. He opened his eyes to see **Amu** cuddled on his body. He got to thinking and fantasizing I guess you could say, of what it would be like if they were married, this would happen every single night, and he smiled at that thought. He was now determined to marry this girl.

No matter what.

**Ikuto** finally opened his eyes around six-fifty in the morning and quickly got out of her bed, quietly opened and shut her door, and made his way into the kitchen. He deffiently wants to see **Amu**, but, for some reason, he wants her to find him.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Our heroine's hand shot out from under her covers and onto her desk where her alarm clock lay, "where is this thing?' she asked herself annoyed.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

She then slowly lifted her lids to show her honey colored eyes to the world for another day. She looked around, something was different. She could tell right off the bat.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! **

"Aha! I got you know you stupid clock!" She exclaimed as she hit the end button, stopping the beeping. "Great, it's seven in the morning, and I'm wide awake, that's what I get for wanting to wake up so freaking early!"

**Amu** then lifted the covers, got off her warm and comfy bed, and shuffled to the door while rubbing her eyes with great force. But then she looked towards her desk again, to see a note that she didn't leave for herself last night. She walked back over towards it and read it, "**Amu**, you might want to start locking your windows, a perv could come in - IT" IT. IT. IT…. It couldn't be. "Haruko-chan!" **Amu** yelled through the house, storming down the hall, but came to a sudden stop as she saw a tall and slender figure that looked very familiar. One that she thought that she'd never see again. " **Ikuto….**"

But with that, the tall and slender man swiftly leapt out of the kitchen window, intriguining the young girl. "Wwhhaaaaaaaaaattt?" A young blonde whined, scratching her head and yawning, while walking out of the room in which she sleeps in. "**Ikuto….**" Was the only word that was needed to be said for the blonde to understand.

The blonde sighed a sad sigh, "I'm sorry, but, it wasn't him, he left, I'm sorry," she tried comforting **Amu,** "Let's go for a walk **Amu-chan!**"

"Fine," **Amu** said, sulking back into the pit she calls a room. Haruko sighed and got her phone out, and with a great force began to type something out to her friend.

As Amu walked down the busy streets with her best friend, and also her sister, Haruko, she noticed the road she was going down, "Really? When I'm thinking of him, you bring me to his house? At a time like this!" "What? I just thought you'd need to talk to him, get it over with alright! He should understand!" Haruko exclaimed, knocking on the boys door.

**Knock knock.**

**After about two minutes, the door opened, and closed swiftly behind the brown haired boy Amu called her boyfriend. "Hey there," Kukai said.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Amu replied plainly, glaring at the ground as she softly kicked a rock. Her eyes started to water quickly, as if she needed to cry a stream of blue tears.

Haruko sighed dramatically and rolled her sky blue eyes. The invisible wind blew. The dogs barked. The mood was awkward.

"So….I see you got my text," Haruko said with a shakily, breaking the awkward silence; Kukai rolled his golden eyes, obviously annoyed with her already.

"Well, obviously. Duh, that's kind of why I got out here right when you guys where here," Kukai's petal pink lips curled up into a lovable smirk spitefully.

"Wait, you texted him? What'd you say?" Amu asked worriedly, wondering if she mentioned Ikuto, which was a sore spot within Kukai and Amu's' relationship.

"Yeah, I told him that we were going on a walk and most likely going to stop by. I wasn't going to say anything bad," Haruko said as Amu sighed with great relief.

Kukai glared at Haruko. "What are you looking at?" Haruko asked, weirded out by Kukai.

"You know, I honestly don't know," Kukai smiled and snickered at his own joke.

"Shut up, you're such a jerk Kukai," Haruko said as she then swiftly twisted around to Amu, "I don't understand why you say you 'love him'"

"I don't understand why you two don't get along, like at all," Amu said as she shuffled her feet

back and forth shyly.

"Well, we never really have, even in elementary school, middle school,, or high school! For me,

it's just that, she's bossy, I HATE bossy," Kukai said, crossing his arms as he urged the two of them towards the park.

"Oh yeah? I hate boys who are way to active! I mean, why do you always have to be doing

something? Can't you ever just sit around the house once and a while?" Haruko replied, raising her log

brown eyebrows with her, and just like Amu's, 'cool & spicy' façade.

"Oh whatever then!" Kukai exclaimed back as the two got into a heated fight over nothing. Amu

just rolled her eyes and leaned against Kukai's yellowish house.

When the two finally stopped fighting as if they were married, they noticed Amu staring down

the road at a long slender figure turning the corner.

"Hey, Haruko….That's who I saw this morning in our house. I'm sure of it," Amu said, picking up her feet and moving towards the figure whom has fully turned the corner.

".Amu, stop it. He's not coming back, and you have this," Haruko gestured to Kukai, "Amazing boyfriend. Please, just stop," Haruko said, and in her nicest voice that doesn't come out very often,

"Ikuto…" Amu said as her feet started to speed up from walking to a light jog, into a full sprint. As she finally got to the corner where she say the man turn, she looked down the alley. Nothing.

Her heart broke a bit more.

There was almost nothing left to break, it's been six years of heartbreak, how much more could she take? It just wasn't fair.

"Amu, I hate to say this, and I know that you're going through a rough time right know, but, I have to go to class. I'm pretty much not going to see you till tonight. That's what I get for majoring in Musical Education!" Haruko said as she rubbed the back of her head and laughed, "I'll see you later tonight, love you, bye!"

Amu didn't say anything. She just stared down the empty ally-way. Hoping that a boy with midnight blue hair would pop out and swoop her away, make a perverted remark, and make life better again. But, nothing.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, "Amu, can we go to the park? I also have to go soon and would at least like to spend a little bit of time with you before I leave for class," Kukai asked; Amu nodded her head as the went down the lonely and quite ally.

"Hm, well, he has to leave soon. I'll just take a stroll through the park when he leaves," Ikuto said, not knowing how much this is actually hurting Amu. It's not like he's being malicious, he just wants to tease her, but, really, he's hurting her deeply. Making the pain worse. And he doesn't know, and she can't tell him. That's the sucky thing about romance right?

"Amu, I'm sorry, but I just don't understand what's with you and Ikuto? He left you, and told you that he was coming back. It's been six years and almost seven," Kukai said, a bit hurt by the way she would just ignore him for Ikuto. Someone who was hurting her, was more important than her boyfriend? Ouch.

"It's difficult," Is all that Amu could say as they walked into the park. The rocks shuffled underneath there feet. The wind pushed the swings as if there were ghosts on them. The slides were uncommonly quite.

"That's all you ever tell me, why?" He asked, starting to get really frustrated; they've had this talk millions on times, and that's all she'll tell him

"Because it's a difficult relationship, and it's a troubled one at the most," Amu said kicking rocks and moving them around. Honestly not wanting to talk about this at all.

"Really? I haven't heard that one before, I actually want an answer for once!" Kukai said, getting more frustrated by the minute. Amu was silent for minutes on end. Kukai finally stood up forcefully, "This is ridiculous, but, whatever, I have to go to class. Love you, "

"Love you to," Amu said as she watched him leave, mad at her again. She sighed, thinking 'why? Why does this have to happen to me?'

She then quickly stood up; she saw something out of the corner of her eye, and she was now determined to prove that she wasn't crazy. She then took off running and soon got into a full blown sprint towards what she saw. She turned the corner, coming to find out that it was only a cat. A blueish cat.

Odd.

"Still folowing me around then, Amu?" A silky voice said from behind Amu. Amu turned around, and about fainted. She pinched herself.

This wasn't a dream. It was finally reality. "Ikuto!" Amu said as she flung out of the swing set and onto the boys body; she was happy.

Happy.


End file.
